


I dreamed of you

by LisaNova



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Past Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaNova/pseuds/LisaNova
Summary: Jaime is dead, and Brienne is trying to come to terms with it.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	I dreamed of you

She saw you in her dream tonight.

She felt your touch, light and gentle, greedy and fervent. Lion’s touch. It didn’t matter the lion had been wounded.

She felt you. Again. As if it was that very first time.

Yet, it wasn’t. A dream, a cruel hoax of one’s brain.

Nothing more. Nothing more, nothing more, - Brienne kept telling herself. Nothing more. Just memories, useless, worthless.

Yet, so vivid.

Jon Snow said there was nothing there, she heard. After death.

You couldn’t remember her, then. You couldn’t feel anything. You couldn’t exist anymore. These dreams… Just pointless. Just dreams.

Yet, so _real_.

What makes us human?

Memories, Samwell Tarly once said. As long as we have them, we live. We are humans.

So maybe you live? Here. In her memory. While she lives.

Here. In that book of deeds. While humanity lives.

Perhaps, you will live forever?

Brienne closes her eyes, trying to go back to sleep. Night rain gently touches the window in her _(his?)_ chambers. She feels a brief light touch to her head before she falls asleep, but, perhaps, it’s just another dream.


End file.
